Dark Woods Circus
by REMULA BLACK
Summary: Profundo en el bosque, hay un tenebroso y oscuro circo. Déjame mostrarte las tristes desgracias que nos guarda este mundo. El tipo de gente que Dios ha abandonado. ¡El Circo del Bosque Oscuro de Madera! Ven a verlo  .-No Pairing-.


**Autora:** Remula Black.

**Advertencias:** Podría decirte algunas, pero se perdería la gracia ¿no crees? Mejor averígualo por ti misma.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Axis Powers/World Series Hetalia no me pertenecen, por derecho son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Dedicatoria:** Este fic está hecho exclusivamente para **Nickte**. Si, si llegas a leer esto amiga, este fic es tuyo. ¿Por qué? por qué estoy segura que te encantará.

**Notas:** ¿Pueden creer que me desperté a las cuatro de la mañana y como no podía seguir durmiendo me puse a ver videos y al ver "Dark Woods Circus" de Vocaloid se me vino todo esto a la mente y corrí a escribirlo? Ceci, estoy segura que tú lo creerás xP

**Inspiración:** Todo salió a partir de "Dark Woods Circus" de Vocaloid. Les sugiero que si quieren saber de que tratará y cómo será el fic vayan, lo busquen y lo vean. Está completamente basado en él.

**.**

**Dark Woods Circus**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Cuentas los rumores que si te adentras a lo profundo del bosque encontrarás un gran circo en plena función… también dicen que si valoras tu vida… nunca entrarás allí…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**¡Oh, ya estás aquí!**

Un recuerdo viene a la mente.

Oh sí, es el comienzo de esta historia.

Una leve sonrisa surca su rostro.

Que empiece la función.

* * *

><p><em>Esta noche les mostraremos…<em>

El ruido de las carrosas distraía su joven mente. La ciudad hervía de actividad y bullicio, pero para él era tan aburrido como todos los días. Era un niño de catorce años, energético, chillón, feliz, pero hasta un anciano de cincuenta años con arrugas por toda su cara se aburriría al paso de los días.

¡Quería algo emocionante! ¡Una aventura como en las películas de los superhéroes! ¡Ellos sí que se divertían a lo grande!

_Las tristes desgracias que nos guarda este mundo…_

Unas risas lo sacaron de su berrinche haciendo que levantara la vista. Dos rostros aparecieron frente a él haciendo que pegara un pequeño salto de la sorpresa y susto, pero lo último lo negaría, ¡Él era grande, no tenía miedo de nada!

Pero eso cambió al segundo de fijarse bien en sus extraños acompañantes.

_El tipo de gente que Dios ha abandonado, asustando a todos._

¡E-estaban pegados! ¡En un mismo cuerpo!

El miedo desapareció dejando en su lugar el asombro y la emoción que esperaba. ¡Eso era lo que buscaba! ¡Algo nuevo!

Se acercó a ellos notando como los dos, ¿O dos en uno?, repartían panfletos a la gente que pasara, aunque la mayoría solo al verlos se corría como si fueran la peste, ¡Pero él no les temía! ¡Y quería saber que estaban repartiendo! Además, tenían trajes de payasos… y su mamá siempre le repetía que los payasos no eran personas malas, porque solo buscaban hacer reír a la gente…

_Gente que no puede cargar con las desgracias con que ha nacido._

Ambas cabezas le sonrieron con alegría confirmando lo que su mamá le decía. No eran malos. Les devolvió la sonrisa alegremente y les preguntó que hacían.

—**Repartimos carteles.**

—**Para que la gente vaya a nuestro circo.**

¡¿Un circo? ¡Fabuloso! ¡Adoraba los circos!

Rápidamente les preguntó si podía ir, a lo que contestaron que la función era en la noche, pues no era un circo común.

¿Qué tenía de diferente?

_Lloran y gritan de desesperación…_

—**Puedes ir si quieres, pero tendrás que venir solo.**

—**¡Y no asustarte! **

¡Qué él no le tenía miedo a nada! ¡Cuando sea grande e iba a ser un héroe y los héroes no le tenían miedo a nada.

Ellos solo se rieron y le dijeron que si en verdad estaba dispuesto podía ir. Le entregaron uno de los carteles.

Y ahí supo a qué se referían.

_Acarician las negras nubes…_

—**Te estaremos esperando.**

—**¡Ojalá te diviertas tanto como todos los que van!**

_Sonríen al soñar con un abrazo de sus madres…_

Por un segundo dudó pero luego volvió a releer las palabras del papel.

_**¡Bienvenidos al Circo del Bosque Oscuro de Madera! **_

Si él iba a ser un héroe _no_ podía mostrarse asustado. Y esta no solo era una forma de demostrarlo, sino que también era esa aventura que tanto quería.

Así que aceptó.

_¡Ohhh… La deformidad!_

_¡Deformidad!_

Y a la noche se escapó de casa. Recorrió todo el bosque él solo a pesar que en varios momentos casi se echaba para atrás. Y llegó.

_¡Ven a verlo!_

_Ven a verlo..._

Ahí fue cuando todo cambió.

* * *

><p>Cuenta la leyenda que en lo profundo de un tenebroso bosque… existía un gran y oscuro circo. El anfitrión de los grandes ojos será lo primero que veas…<p>

—**¡Hola pequeñito! ¿Viniste a divertirte? ¡Aaah, pero que valiente eres entonces! ¿Cómo te llamas?**

—**¡Soy Alfred F. Jones, preparado para una aventura!**

El niño agitó los brazos efusivamente sonriendo ampliamente para el hombre que lo recibía tan amablemente. Sus ojos castaños eran enormes, pero lo más raro en él no era eso, sino… Tenía más de diez metros de alto.

—**¡Así se habla! ¡Estoy seguro que te encantará!**

A su lado una chica estaba. Esta tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía molesta. Los miró a ambos con atención y se dio cuenta de otra cosa: sus cuerpos eran deformados.

Al parecer todas las figuras de aquí eran extrañas…

¡Sin embargo, era tan divertido!

Y por aquello había venido a ese lugar ¿no?

—**¡Eso espero, señor!**

—**¡Estoy seguro que será así, Al! ¡Es el Circo del Gran Bosque Oscuro!**

Y las cortinas se corrieron para el público, apareciendo detrás de ellas y sobre el escenario las ansiadas actuaciones.

El hombre de dos cabezas.

Un hermoso joven deformado.

Una bestia azul que gusta de comer cosas frías.

Y la fantasía del pequeño Alfred se volvió pesadilla.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Hay alguien que desee que esté vivo? ¿Tan indeseable soy… en este cuerpo?<strong>_

Los ojos azules miraban al chico sin entender las palabras que pronunciaba. Lo único que era capaz de escuchar eran los lamentos que escapaban de sus labios contrastando con la frialdad que sus verdes ojos mostraban.

Su cara era hermosa.

Su cuerpo era repugnante.

El hombre de dos cabezas, o los dos chicos en un solo cuerpo, le instaron a acercarse a él y hablarle. El joven levantó su rostro y Alfred se dio cuenta que si acaso debía llevarle un par de años. Su pecho se oprimió al vislumbrar el dolor en su mirada.

—**¿Por qué… me miras así? **

Dolía. Y no entendía la razón.

—**Lo sé… este bello rostro que vez también se está pudriendo… **

Muy doloroso.

¿No podía… ayudarlo? ¡Quería ayudarlo!

—**Lo siento… no podemos hacer nada…**

Los chicos de un solo cuerpo fueron hasta él joven encerrada en la jaula que comenzaba a sollozar de dolor y le acariciaron la mejilla. Alfred también quería hacer algo.

—**Sin embargo, seguiremos en este circo, juntos… ¡Por siempre!**

Pero no lo hizo. Y siguió la función.

* * *

><p>¡Es divertido, tan divertido! ¡Este circo es muy divertido!<p>

Eso exclamaba la gente al ver al joven colgado de una soga con su cuerpo completamente desnudo.

Alfred no se reía. Solo observaba. Solo se fijaba en la mirada del chico quién seguía sollozando aunque no quería. Fruta podrida se esparcía a su alrededor, reflejando toda su piel y escociéndole los ojos.

Solo una frase salía de los labios de la criatura, una que nadie escuchaba pero todo el tiempo se repetía.

—**Quisiera morir… quiero morir… por favor, sáquenme de aquí…**

Alfred dejó salir una lágrima sin saber la causa, antes de pararse y salir corriendo hacia dónde el joven hacía su presentación. Con sus brazos había roto la cuerda y acunó al chico en sus brazos que siendo aún de niño, abarcaban perfectamente a la criatura.

Y entonces fue cuando sintió unas manos tocarle el rostro y todo se volvió oscuridad.

_Es imposible para cualquiera… poder decir y sentir._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_El cuerpo se distorsiona en orden para tomar esa retorcida figura._

.

—**¿A dónde me llevas bastardo?**

—**¡A un circo! ¡Ya verás Lovi, te encantará! **

Sus manos juntas se pierden en la lejanía.

Dos cuerpos altos bailan una danza en común en las profundidades del bosque.

_._

_Para ser arrastrados por las iluminadas calles con linternas de papel._

.

...

.

_Todos saben lo que se siente caer por las escaleras…_

.

—**¡Feliciano, carajo te dije que te detuvieras! ¡Nos estamos alejando cada vez más!**

—**¡Pero fratello ese hombre quiere que lo sigamos! ¡Vamos, dijo que nos llevará donde hay pasta!**

Dos hermanos completamente iguales en apariencia corretean para que se les vaya el hambre.

Dos cabezas idénticas sonríen a un público. Uno con su mano izquierda y el otro con la derecha. Tienen el mismo cuerpo.

_._

_Estos caen solos._

.

…

_._

_Creo que las sombras son de largo alcance…_

.

—**¿Y dicen que ahí podré comer todo lo que quiera? ¡Porqué yo no como cualquier cosa, tiene que ser cosas dignas de un Rey! ¡Si tienen cosas frías, los amaré!**

Un hombre estúpido y egocéntrico que sigue a dos extraños que le prometen placeres inimaginables.

Una criatura de piel azul que ruega por pedazos de cosas vivientes congeladas.

...

—**¿Y podré cantar y actuar? ¿Vivir con ustedes en ese lugar?**

Un joven de rostro perfecto que solo busca demostrarle al resto que puede ser alguien. Que no está solo.

Un cuerpo deforme que solo el par de ojos verdes en su cara recuerdan una época de antaño.

_._

_Pero los "amigos" que hablan de "aquello" tienen su forma destinada…_

.

…

—**¡Soy Alfred F. Jones, preparado para una aventura!**

Un niño alegre y energético que ingenuamente decidió probarse valentía y heroísmo.

_._

_Tú eres el antes, el después y el "por ti mismo"._

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Oh, ya estás aquí! ¡Ven a verlo!<strong>

—**¡Ven a verlo! ¡El Gran y Oscuro Circo de Madera! **

El ruido de otra carrosa se escucha a los lejos. Y un niño de impresionantes ojos azules y sonrisa deslumbrante chilla con efusividad y energía mientras va entregando carteles a cada persona que pasa. Personas que se alejan de él como si tuviera la peste.

Sus ojos miran hacia dónde tú estás, observándolo. Te sonríe y los azules cambian en un segundo a rojo para regresar al original.

—**Es divertido…**

* * *

><p>Si, ese fue el inicio de todo.<p>

Y el recuerdo se esfumó entre las calles de esa concurrida ciudad que una vez le pareció tan aburrida.

—**Ven a verlo, no te arrepentirás.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-**

**The End.**

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-**


End file.
